House of Mouse: Maria's Love Story Drama
by i-like-writing-stories
Summary: Just a quick 3,000 word short I did for the House of Mouse. THIS DOES HAVE 2ND GENERATION KIDS IN IT! Maria Mouse, Mickey's daughter, gets the chance to go on a date with Macen the quarterback of the football team one issues.he is Mortimer's son... how will Mickey react to all of this? READ TO FIND OUT ONLY THE SECOND GENERATION KIDS BELONG TO ME! EVERYTHING ELSE@Disney


Malleah Mouse, or Maria as she liked to be called, and Darcy Duck were walking down the halls of Toon Town High to their next class, and Darcy, as usual, was going off about a random subject, "Maria, there were these super cute sneakers at the mall the other day that would look totally cute with your purple- Maria? Are you even paying attention to me?" Darcy asked, as she fixed her green tang top slightly, well glaring at Maria a bit.

"Uh… Wha-Oh! Yea Darcy, I'm totally paying attention to you… you were saying something about sneakers right?" Maria asked wiping dust off of her light blue dress; Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Yea, I was but I got a feeling you were paying attention to something else." Darcy said, moving her eyebrows up and down, a red tint moved to Maria's face. "…Maybe…." said Maria in a very light tone, then grabbed her pony tail and started pulling at it slightly as she started walking faster, her tail swaying side to side as she went.

Darcy giggled and waddled faster to catch up to her mouse friend. "Is that something, oh I don't know, two feet taller then you, captain of the football team, name starts with an M and ends with a N, maybe even the son of your dad's rival?" asked Darcy, smirking.

Maria stopped and looked at Darcy, "I thought we agreed to never bring up the rival thing? That's my dad's business not mine…. Why does his life always find a way to get wrapped up into mine?" asked Maria, as she continued walking down the hallway.

"Well DUHHH! Maria!" Darcy started as she tried to keep up with her best friend, her bun coming a bit loose as she tried catching up. "Your dad is THE Mickey Mouse! Of course HIS life is going to get into YOURS!" Maria glared at her friend as they entered the classroom.

"What? You know its true…." Darcy stated crossing her arms and putting her beak up slightly. "I don't need you- Maria!" someone said, cutting off Maria's words; Maria looked over at whoever was calling her name.

She gasped slightly, and a red tint covered her face one again.

"Oh… umm… H-Hey M-Macen…." She said, lightly as he approached her. He came up to her and leaned against the desk beside her dusting imaginary dust off of his football jacket, "So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me on Saturday." He asked causally, Maria heart stopped.

She looked up at him a bit and looked over at Darcy who was also shocked at the sudden question, she looked back at Macen.

"Y-You mean like a date?" Maria asked in a nervous voice. "No, not like a Date, A Date…" he said winking and smirking. Maria could feel the blood rising to her cheeks as she answered, "Oh! Um sure, M-Macen, I would love to go to the movies with you…" she said, just as the bell rang.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at your house around 7, okay?" he asked as he began walking away not taking his eyes off of her. Maria nodded, smiling a bit, just as the teacher began to speak, a thought came to Maria's mind.

_Oh no… my dad… _

********AFTER CLASS*******

Maria and Darcy were walking to the house of mouse, they usually went there after school to help set up for that nights show. Dillian and Daphne, Darcy's brother and sister were already there, seeing they left a good ten minutes before us.

"Darcy, how am I going to ask my dad if it is okay if I go on a date with his arch rival's son?! There is like no chance he is going to say YES!" I said, holding my books closer to my chest well looking down. "Oh come on Maria… You know how much of a daddy's girl you are, I bet if he thought it would make you happy then we would let you…" said Darcy trying to cheer up Maria.

"No…" said Mickey, as he sorted through a couple papers on his dresser. "But dad…" Maria started. "Maria, I said no… I will NOT let you go on a date with Mortimer's son." He stated, looking up at her slightly. "And Why not?" Maria asked, crossing her arms. "Just… because I-I…. I don't need to explain myself to you…." Mickey said, grabbing the papers and started walking to the door.

Suddenly it hit me, "Is it just because Mortimer had a thing for mom a few years back?" I asked, with a smirk on my face.

Mickey stopped and slowly turned around, "Well… I-and-" he glared at me, "My answer is No, and if I hear one more word about you goin' on a date with Macen; you're grounded." He said as he slammed the door, leaving Maria in his dressing room.

Maria stuck her tongue out at the door, "Ground me…. Fine…. Well lets just see if mom can help with this at all…." Maria said, as she exited the room.

MARIA'S POV

I stepped out onto the stage and looked around for my mom; I saw some of the penguins running around making final preparations for tonight, aunt daisy at the front counter trying to fit in last minute guests over the phone, Dillian, Daphne, and Darcy at the front messing with their dad, Donald, I chuckled a bit. I looked around a bit more and saw my mom sitting at one of the tables going through the bills. I jumped off the stage and started toward her, "Mom!" I called out as I reached her, she looked up from the bills. "Yes Sweetie?" she asked, as I got closer. "Have you by any chance talked to dad in the last 5 minutes?" I asked, hoping for the answer no. She nodded, my shoulders sank, "What'd he say?" I asked. "He started going off about how you wanted to go on a date with Macen on Saturday." She said, raising an eyebrow. "Is this true?" she asked. I nodded, sitting down in the chair next to her and putting my arms and head on the table . "I just don't get it…. It's not like I'm marrying him or something… it's just a DATE…." I said, smacking my forehead against the table. My mother chuckled, "Well let me just say, you have the worse choice in men…." She said, I looked up at her, "Whadda' mean?" I asked. She smirked, "Out of all the guys at your school, you just had to like the one that your father would NEVER approve of…." She said, chuckling again. I glared at her slightly after her comment, she laughed softly. "Can you talk to him for me?" I asked her; she looked up from her papers, "Honey…. You should learn to respect the choices that your father makes, he only does the things he does to protect you." she said, I sighed and I looked down, "I know, Mom and I do respect his decision; but if it were up to dad he would have me turn into a nun…" I said, I heard my mom laugh a bit.  
"He wouldn't go that far, Honey." She said as shy signed another bill. "But…Okay, I will talk to him, I don't know if it will help…. But I will try to get passed his stubbornness." My mom said as she started to pick up the bills and getting ready to walk away.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I yelled, running up to her and pulling her into a hug jumping up and down. She laughed lightly at my gesture, "But in return you have to keep an eye on your brothers tonight…. Okay?" I nodded, and pulled away grinning. "Thanks Mom!" I said.

If anyone could get through to my dad it was my mom.

NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW

Minnie walked to the employee's side of the club hoping to find her husband there, "Mickey?!" Minnie asked peeking in through the swinging door, seeing if he was even in the back. "In here!" she heard coming from his dressing room. She walked over to the door and opened it slowly, "Mickey?" she called again not as loud. "Hey Min…." Mickey said as she entered the dressing room. After she closed the door behind her, she looked over at him; Mickey was sitting in his seat that was beside the mirror and looking through a book. Minnie walked closer to Mickey to see what he was looking through.

She stepped behind him and put her gloved hands on his shoulders as she looked down at what he was looking at. Their Family Album… A few minutes went by and Mickey finally spoke up, "Why do they have to grow up so fast?" Minnie thought over his words for a moment before sighing. "…. I don't know…." She answered lovingly, well stroking his ear a bit. "I m-mean it feel like just yesterday we were taking her home from the hospital and now… she…. She…" Mickey's words slowly came to a halt. " is grown up and wanting to make decisions on her own?" Minnie finished. Mickey looked up at her, and then asked, "Do you think I'm bein' a little to rough on her?". Minnie looked him in the eye for a moment, now sure how to answer his question. "Maybe…. but what's keeping you from letting her go on the date with Macen, Mickey?" Minnie asked, as she continued to stroke his ear. " I just don't want her to get hurt, and you know Mortimer… how do we know his son is not the exact same way…." Mickey said, as he closed the album and set it on his dresser. "Come on, Mickey, I know the real reason…" Minnie said, laying her head on top of his, well giving it a soft kiss, he leaned back against the chair a bit more, but staying silent. Minnie decided to continue, "You're afraid to let your little girl go…" she said, as she continued to stroke his ear. "Min…. She has just grown up to fast… I didn't think I would have this much trouble with…. All of…. T-This…. as she got older, b-but it just seemed to get harder the more she want to make her own decisions. I-I just feel like one day she was sayin' that boys were icky and mean and when she would ask me to help get the cookie jar off the counter… now I just feel like I'm just here that I'm not important in her life anymore…. I don't want her to go on that date because I feel if I do then she will just keep pushing herself away…." Minnie stayed silent for a moment absorbing everything that Mickey had just stated. It was true, Maria had grown less and less attached to her parents, which really did break their hearts. Mickey started speaking again, "But I also don't like that she wants to go with Mortimer's son, for all we know he could be exactly like Mortimer and break poor little Maria's heart and I-I just don't know if I could see her go through that…" Mickey said, looking down at his gloved hands as he played with them a bit. "Well…. We won't know, unless we get to know him…." Minnie said, as she kissed the top of his head and laid her head down on top of his for a minute, before looking at the nearby clock. She quickly stood up straight and started headed out the door. "Just think about it, Mickey…" Minnie said, as she walked over to the door, "Oh and the show starts in 30 minutes you should probably start getting ready." She said then walked out the door.

Mickey sat there for a minute after Minnie left just thinking through the events that has just occurred. _Maybe I should give Macen a chance… _Mickey thought as he looked over at the album again, he stood up and picked up the album again and carried it to its rightful place on the old dusky bookshelf, next to his dresser. He then headed over to small closet, "Well better get ready for the show…" Mickey said as he thought over the previous conversation with his wife.

MARIA'S POV

I walked over to the front lobby where Daphne and Darcy were talking, "Hey Guys…" I said, as I got closer. "Hey Maria!" the two ducks said at the same time, "What did your dad say about you going on a date with Macen?" Darcy asked, Daphne looked a bit confused, but didn't speak up, and just waited for my answer. I looked down as I stated, "He said no…" I looked up a bit to see the disappoint in both of their faces, "-But I asked my mom and she said she would try to talk to my dad." I said, smiling a bit. Both of their faces perked up a bit, all of us knew that my mom was one of the very few people that could actually get through my dad's stubbornness. "That's good!" Daphne, spoke up, "-But what's this about you getting a date with captain of the football team and son of your dad's rival?" she asked, putting her hands on the tall desk in front of her and leaning forward against them. I smirked, "Wow…. I'm impressed that Darcy hasn't said anything yet." I said, crossing my arms and giving a glance to Darcy. Her face changed to confusion then to anger, "Hey! It was your business not mine! Anyways, I would never _ever _gossip…." She stated, turning away slightly, crossing her arms. "Oh come on, Darcy! You gossip about EVERYTHING! You're almost as bad as Clarabelle!" I said, putting my arms up in the air of effect. "hey! That's not gossiping that is spreading information that may or may not be true…" she said, sticking her tongue out, before picking up the ringing phone. Daphne chuckled a bit getting my attention which made me turn toward her, "So tell me the deats of this forbidden romance" she said winking. I opened my mouth to speak, but I stopped when Daphne cut me off.

"Ummm…. actually give me the details later, I think you have somethin' more important to do…." She said, nodding her head behind me before walking off.

I turned around to come face to face with my dad, in his house of mouse outfit.

"Oh! Umm… Hey dad…" I said, reaching back and rubbing the back of my neck. "Maria…. We needa' talk." He said, looking down a bit.

I didn't say anything, expecting him to go on. "I know I wasn't very fair sayin' you weren't aloud to go on that date with Macen." He started, I smile played on my face as I let him continue.

"I'll give him ONE chance." He finished, looking up at me, stuffing his hands in his pockets. I grinned and pulled him into a hug, "Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! You don't know how much this means to-" I started but was cut off when he said, "But I have one condition." A frown played on my face, I should have known there would be a catch…. He pulled away slighting so he could look me in the eye, "You guys have to come here so that way I can keep an eye on you." My eyes widened, "B-but Dad…. Uncle Max told me what you and the other did to him and Aunt Roxanne when they came here on a date! I DO NOT want that happening to me.." I said, giving him a slight glare.

His eyes widened a bit, but then he smirked, "Yea, but looked they are married now with a kid, something had to have happened right." My dad replied, as he crossed his arms. A smile played on my face, "It's take it or leave it. This is my only offer…" he said, I smirked. "I'll take it…" I said, and then pulled him into another hug. "Thanks daddy…" I said, hugging him tighter; I felt him pull me in tight, before replying "Your welcome, Munchkin…" he said, before pulling away.

"Your better go get ready for the show, and don't forget to tell Macen." He said, before getting ready to walk off. I chuckled, "Okay I won't…." I said getting ready to walk in the opposite direction. I turned back around, "Oh and dad?" I said, he turned around a bit, "Yea?" he replied. "I love you…" I said smiling; he smiled back. "I love ya too, Maria…" he replied, before turning back around and walking toward Donald.

I know… I may seem like some sort of princess who only loves their dad when they give them what they want. I'm not like that, I won't cry over everything, I respect most of my dad's decisions because I know he has been through A LOT more then me, but when it comes down to something I really want, I will fight for it and my dad understands that. Even though I know we don't see eye to eye sometimes, I know he will always be there for me, even when I make the wrong choice. Everyone will be, the heroes, the villains, Goofy, Max, Dillian, Darcy, Daphne, Donald, Daisy, my brothers, my mom, my dad, the list could go on forever, but hey that's how life is when you're the daughter of THE Mickey Mouse, right?

**Okay, I just had to get this done…. It was nagging at me - first fanfic for Disney! YAY! :D I was having a few issues with writing the next chapter with my DP fanfic and decided to write a story about Mickey's daughter! (who I created in less then 10 minutes) There are like NO FANFICS ABOUT HIS DAUGHTER OR SON! SO I DECIDED TO MAKE ONE :D YAY! And sorry for any grammar and spelling issues. I suck at fixing those…. I hope to continue writing with Maria Mouse and the other 2****nd**** generation kids I created…. I think I could do a lot with them Anyways, tell me what you think! And sorry if I made Maria seem like a princess who gets everything she wants and if she doesn't then she cries over it…. That's not what I was going for, I was going more towards she is a strong willed teenage mouse who will fight for something she really wants. R&R ;]**

**xtrux**


End file.
